IT'S JUST A GAME?
by notabum
Summary: WHEN AYUMI WANTS SATOSHI WHAT WILL HE DO? WILL THEY BE TRAPED IN THAT EVIL SCHOOL ? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YUKA? WILL YOSHIKI BEAT UP SATOSHI? WILL AYUMI GO CRAZY? WILL NAOMI BE CRYING ALOT? WILL MIKI BE IN IT? WILL SACHIKO AND YUKA MEET ? YOU ALL GET TO VOTE ON IT
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 SUN RISE **

**NOTABUM: HI PEOPLE AND IM TYPING THIS STORY AT SCHOOL SO I NEED TO HURRY SO DONT WORRY I WILL UPDATE NEVER GIVE UP AS SOON AS I FIND OUT HOW TO DO THAT SO IF ANY OF YOU GUYS KNOW HOW TO DO THAT CAN YOU TELL ME. WELL THIS STORY IS M FOR ALL AGES OR T YOU PICK BUT IM PUTING IT IN T FOR TEENS EVEN IF IM NOT A TEEN AND IM ONLY 12 BUT IT DOSNT MATTER. ANYWAY INJOY THIS STORY AND I WILL STILL UPDATE NEVER GIVEUP SO DONT AND I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE THANKS TO SOMEONE HERE WHO HELPED OUT IM NOT SAYING WHO BYT ONE PERSON IS AN ONLINE WRITER AND THE OTHER IS MY FREIND ALEX , THANKS ALEX . SO LETS START NOW  
**

* * *

**It was 6 oclock in the morning and Satoshi was tying to be the first one to school to help out but it seemed shinosaki had made it first (****man if i want to be the first one for every thing i need to bet shinoski but she seems to always bet me at that ) **Satoshi thinked as he let out a sigh that made shinosaki turn around.

" S-Satoshi your here early ." shinosaki said with a big smile blushing at him because she always liked him ...but she knew that he liked naomi but shes not giving up without an fight.

"Shinsaki thats the first time you called me that." satoshi said wondering why she just called him satoshi.

"I know satoshi ... but for now on call me ayumi because were freinds right ? and if we are freinds you would call me ayumi instad of shinosaki ok !" ayumi said as her face lost her smile as was thinking _**Naomi he's mine he's mine stay away from him pig .**_

"Um i think can call you ayumi... shinosaki ... ok ayumi" satoshi said staring in ayumis eyes .

"Thank you satoshi ...hey want to stand on the roof as the sun rises i'll be a bit till the others get here " ayumi said as satoshi nodded and as ayumi grabed his hand and they walked in the school. They were on the roof staring at the sun rising intill ayumi turned at satoshi starting to blush. Satoshi then turned to Ayumi who was staring at him then satoshi started to giggle and blushed to. But with out thinking ayumi said "S-satoshi i love you ." that started to make saothshi's heart rush . Did he like her too?

"Ayumi but ...I-I-I-I" satoshi started to studer ot knowing what to say I love you too or I like someone else . "Ayumi i ...

* * *

**NOTABUM: BUM BUM BUM! WHAT OS SATOSHI GOING TO SAY DONT WORRY GUYS IF YOU WRITE AN REVEIW MAKE SURE TO VOTE FOR HIM TO SAY I LIVE YOU7 OR I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE . SO WHICH EVER CHOSIE HAS THE MOST VOTES DETERMENS HOW THE STORY WILL GO SAME THING IN CHAPTER 2 SO I MEANS YOU GET TO COME UP WITH THE STORY OK.  
**

**SATOSHI: HEY LESLIE DONT FOR GET TO TELL THEM**

**NOTABUM:OH THANKS SATOSHI YOU THE BEST... OK I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANKS AND SAY THAT ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE I LOVE YOUR FANFICTON YOUR WAY BETTER THEN MOST AUTHORS SO KEEP ON WRITEING OK . PS SORRY FOR THE SHORT STORY I WANTED YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON WHAT HAPPENS OK **

**NOTABUM AND SATOSHI: BYE BYE HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER 2 FOR NEVER GIVE UP WILL BE OUT SOON *RUNS OUT ROOM * *THEN RUNS IN * AMARICA * THEN RUNS OUT AGAIN***


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTABUM:OK THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO VOTED AND THANK YOU GUYS WHO VOTED ON WIKIPEDIA THAT MEANS ALOT AND THANKS TO SOME OF MY FREINDS I CAN TELL YOU WHAT HAD THE MOST VOTES... SATOSHI YOU SAY WHO WON ^-^**

**SATOSHI:OK LESLIE I WILL... THANKS TO YOU GUYS AYUMI X SATOSHI WON BY 3 VOTES SO DONT WORRY NAOMI X SATOSHI FANS THERE WILL BE MORE VOTES AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER...SO UM LETS START**

**NOTABUM:YUP YUP YUP YUP YUP ^-^ !**

* * *

When Ayumi told satoshi thatshe loved him he didnt know what to say in fact he felt strange like his heart beating fast and he could tell that he was blushing like crazy**_ oh god whats this feeling m-maybe i do love_ shinosaki** Satoshi thought as he said "Ayumi but...I-I-I-I" satoshi started to studer not knowing what to say I love you or I love someone else."Ayumi I like you to" satoshi said as Ayumi hugged him then looked into his eyes and said "Satoshi you you like me..." she said as she gave him a kiss on the made satoshi blush like crazy and he fell back and hit the ground."ow!" satoshi yelled as he fell but ayumi let go before he fell " You baka!" Ayumi said as she helped him up gave him a punch on the arm."Well come on satoshi lets get to the classroom so we can beat the others ok?" Ayumi said"Sorry ayumi but i left something at home ...and i need for today so how about we meet up when i come back""sure satoshi" ayumi said as satoshi ran.

* * *

Ayumi waited in the classroom for an hour.**_ everyone else is here but the only person not here is is he?_ **Aumi thought. "hey shinosaki!" Yoshiki sayed but ayumi just waved and walked away. Satoshi came runing in the classroom saying "Hey hi naomi hey yoshiki ... hi ayumi!" When satoshi said ayumi naomi and yoshiki truned to each other and sayed "When did he start calling her ayumi!" they hissed."Hey satoshi!" ayumi yelled as she hugged him. Naomi just stared at them. _**why is satoshi calling her ayumi?why are they**_** huging?** Naomi thought as she stomped her foot and crossed her arms...but where she stomped her foot was where yoshiki foot was. Yoshiki just said ow and backed away from her."Oni-chan!" said a voice in the turned around and they saw a girl with gray eyes blonde hair and she had on shorts and a t-shirt on."M-Miki what are you doing here!"Yoshiki said as everyone turned to look at him" Well oni-chan i come all this way to come see you and this is what I get!" miki yelled walking to yoshiki "H-Hey is this the girl you like oni-chan the one you always talk about!" Miki shouted crossing her arms"M-Miki!...and no this is naomi" yoshiki said looking at the floor. "Well thats a shame you two look cute to gather!" Miki said looking at naomi."And plus didnt you say the girl you like name was shin-" *yoshiki puts his hand over miki's mouth* "Miki dont tell them all my busness!" Yoshiki hissed as Ayumi walked over to yoshiki and said "You have a little sister why did you never tell me!" Ayumi yelled."Sorry Shinosaki i was thinking i didnt have to tell you" Yoshiki said but ayumi just walked away and walked back to satoshi."Well miki shouldnt you head home" yoshiki said."No No No No! This is my only day to see you remember dad said i can only see you once a month so im staying!" Miki said huging yoshiki."H-Hey how old is your sis?"Naomi asked "Im fourteen!" Miki said."Really i would think you would be 16 because you act much older then your age!" Naomi said."Thanks!" Miki said .

"Hey sorry to beak this up but after we are done later like tonite i want to show you guys somthing. its cool i promise oh and its safe!"_** yup its safe and a goodbye to our suzumoto because shes moving**_ **a****way.** Ayumi thought as she went to talk to Miki.

* * *

**NOTABUM:OK THIS VOTE IS FOR WHAT GROUPS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IN HEAVENLY HOST**

**SATOSHI:YOU CAN VOTE ON SATOSHI IS STUCK WITH MIKI(YOSHIKI'S SISTER) AND YOSHIKI STUCK WITH YUKA (MY LITTLE SISTER ) **

**NOTABUM:OR YOU CAN VOTE THAT WE DONT SWICH SISTERS AND SATOSHI IS WITH YUKA AND YOSHIKI WITH MIKI **

**SATOSHI: REMEBER ITS ALL UP TO YOU GUYS OK**

**NOTABUM: PM YOUR VOTE TO ME OR EMAIL ME OR REVEIW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN OR TELL ME ON YOUTUBE.**

**SATOSHI:USER NAME ON YOUTUBE IS LESLIEPOOLE1 AND LESLIE EMAIL IS LESLIEPOOLE1 **

**NOTABUM:BYE BYE**

**SATOSHI AND NOTABUM: AMERICA ^-^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 THE NIGHTMARE IS COMING**

**NOTABUM:OH I JUST FINISHED DYING ME HAIR RED WITH KOOL AID AND IT CAME OUT WRONG …BUT STILL CAME OUT GOOD! OH AND IM TYPING THIS CHAPTER BEFOR I GO SEE THE PURGE !YUP **

**SATOSHI:UM LESLIE I DON'T THINK THEY WANT TO KNOW ABOUT WHAT YOUR DOING …**

**NOTABUM:*HISS* BRING IT BUM PFFT YOUR NOT EVEN THUG LIFE…BUT KNOW WHOS THUG LIFE YOSHIKI…AND YOSHIKI I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY YOUR THUG LIFE OK!**

**SATOSHI:UM LETS JUST START … AND LESLIE IS THERE ANYTHING YOU NEED TO SAY**

**NOTABUM: OH…YUP…OK GOOD JOB FireCacodeamon WITH YOUR STORYS**

**SATOSHI:NO!NOT THAT**

**NOTABUM:OHHHHH….OH MAKE SURE YOU GUYS VOTE…PLEASE I HAVE BEEN GOING TO WIKI TO ASK PEOPLE TO VOTE EVEN MY FRIENDS BUT IF YOU GUYS WANT TO VOTE THIS IS WHAT YOU CAN DO…PM ME,LOOK ME UP ON YOUTUBE I AM LESLIEPOOLE1 OR EMAIL ME…MY EMAIL IS lESLIEPOOLE1 AND THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE POV SO I HOPE YOU STILL LIKE IT **

**SATOSHI:UM OK….WELL COME ON LETS START THIS….I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS STORY**

* * *

**SATOSHI POV**

I felt bad…I knew I liked Naomi but…I said yes to ayumi…what do I do know? I kept thinking this intill the fair was over…but I stoped thinking this when ayumi said she wanted to tell a scary story. As for me I hate scary storys…but yoshiki and miki seem to love them because there just looking at each other with smiles. In fact they remind me of well…me and yuka…not that people seem to get sister abd brother moments. What I mean is we just smile at each other giggling and people are like whats wrong with you.

shinosaki started to tell her scary story...and it seemed to be about what happend in this school...well the school that was here before this school was made. I had to say that story was strange but before shinoski got to finsh a bolt of lighting hit the ground... I just let out a scream and fell back. Miki just walked up to me and stared at me crossing her arms leting out a sigh they she said"your a wimp you know?"she said as she had a smirk on on her face. I had to say Miki reminded me so much of yoshiki and they seem to get along. I just got up and let out a sigh but then i heard knocking on the door. I stood there in shock but shinosaki no i mean ayumi started to freak out. "Hey satoshi want to get the door?" yoshiki said with a smirk and miki just giggling behind him. I just said what but yoshiki cut me off" But satoshi dosnt it break your heart to see the girls scared like that?" yoshiki said as miki began to fake being scared then starting to fake cry."Then why dont you get it!?" I hissed but yoshiki cuted me off "Well it dosnt break my heart" yoshiki said as miki pointed at the door smirking. I just walked to the door but as i walked closer to the door i heard someone screaming...then the door opened wide. I screamed liked i was about to get killed...but it was just pranking me."ahhhh i got you good!" miss yui said high fiveing shinosaki... "Man you guys are messed up"i said."Well...if you want you can cry"Miki said smirking."well all pranking beside I just ran into a cute girl in the hall here to see you". Miss yui said...but what did she mean a cute little girl here to see me...who could it be...i mean who would come see me at this time of night...and at school? "hey what are you doing just standing out there come on in!" ms. yui said. A girl walked in the class room and said"um h-hello everybody..."the girl mumbed. It took me a bit to know who it was because it was dark in the hall...but it was my little sis yuka."Y-Yuka what are you doing here!" i said."Oni Chan!"Yuka yelled as she huged me."whos this?" yoshiki asked as he walked up to me miki following him."oh this is my little sister yuka...shes 14 and gose to middle school."Hey do we go to the same school!?" Miki asked pointing at yukas school unform."Um I dont know...maybe because i think I see you around. Yuka mumbled "Hey are you freinds with Satsuki!?" Miki asked."Um y-yes" Yuka said. I think yuka was shy because she wasnt acting like herself."Hey are you always this shy? Because thats weak ...act normal." Miki said pushing Yuka alittle.I have to say thats something yoshiki would say."W-What im not weak!" Yuka yelled as she droped something in her hand."Hey yuka whats that?" I asked."oh i came all this way to give this to you...plus mom wanted me to come get you."Yuka said. I just said oh...but shinosaki seemed she had somthing good to say."Hey because its mayu's last day i want to do a freindship charm so we can always be together" shinosaki said pulling out an charm that was shaped as a person...to tell the truth i had a bad feeling about this...it almost felt like this happend walked to yoshiki talking to him and miki came to stand by me.

* * *

**YOSHIKI POV**

Shinasaki explaned the charm and we did the charm we pulled it into 10 parts...but something felt off...maybe its just started saying random stuff to mayu and miki and yuka were talking to each other. Who knew satoshi had a little sister just like me. We were all haveing fun but our fun soon ended...the ground started to shake...I think it was an earth quick. started to tell us to go under the desks but how the hell would that work. The floor seemed to brake or something but all i can say is that miki and yuka were to close to where the floor was falling. Soon the floor fell where yuka and miki were and they were falling...I was lucky to grab yuka's hand in time before she fell...and satoshi was also lucky to grab miki's that luck ended fast because the floor broke where me and satoshi were. I grabed yuka and pulled her close,satoshi did the same with everything went black.

* * *

**YUKA POV**

I woke up in a classroom I looked to see if my oni chan was with me but I couldnt see him. I started to freak out I even found it harder to breath. I started to cry for my oni-chan and I couldnt stop crying I think I was tell the truth I was scared out of my life I had a feeling where ever i was I wasnt going too make it out."calm down yuka..." I heard someone say as i felt an hand pat my back.I think I started to lose it because I screamed as loud as I could and ran out the room crying for help. I had no contriol of what I was doing it was like my body had an mind of its own.I started to see black all around me. Im really scared wheres my oni chan waaaaa!"IM DONE FOR AND I KNOW IT WHATS THE POINT OF CRYING OUT FOR HELP...IM ALL ALONE!" I yelled as everything just went black.

* * *

**YOSHIKI POV**

Whats wrong with yuka she just ran out like someone was about to kill her...is she losing her saninty, or just freaked out.I walked out the classroom having no idea where to a few min of walking I found yuka staring at a wall.I ran up to her calling her name but she wouldnt turn around I walked closer to her and lightly grabed her hand..."Y-Yuka are you ok..." I asked but she still stared at the wall."yuka I promise we'll get out of here so calm down ok?" yuka just turned and haged me she started to cry I just kept telling her dont worry we'll get out...but deep inside i knew we were going to die here...but I have to stay strong for yuka and my little sister miki!

* * *

**NOTABUM: I HAD FUN TYPING THIS AND THERES A GREAT STORY ME AND MY BROTHER ARE MAKEING ...I MAY POST THAT STORY UP **

**SATOSHI:UM HEY LESLIE**

**NOTABUM:UM...WHAT IS IT SATOSHI**

**SATOSHI:UM DO YOU LIKE CORPSE PARTY**

**NOTABUM;WELL YES BECAUSE IF I DIDNT I WOULDNT BE WRITING THESE**

**SATOSHI ;OH OK...DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE TELL YOUR FREINDS**

**NOTABUM:YUP BYE BYE...HEY SATOSHI WE FORGOT TO TELL WHAT THE VOTE IS**

**SATOSHI:OH ...YOU CAN VOTE ON DO YOU WANT THIS TO BE MORE LIKE BOOK OF SHADOWS OR THE NORMAL STORY LINE OR IF NOT NONE OF THEM THEN WHAT PEOPLE DO YOU WANT TO LIVE OK **

**NOTABUM:THE NAMES OF PEOPLE ARE (IF YOU WANT THE 3RD ONE) NAOMI,AYUMI,MORSHIGE, ,YOSHIKI,SEIKO,MS YUI,MIKI,YUKA,(MORE PEOPLE WILL BE ADDED LATER OK**

**SATOSHI:BYE BYE**

**NOTABUM:ALL YOU GUYS ARE THUG LIFE!(WHAT STANDS FOR COOL AND ALSOME(OK YOSHIKI!)SORRY WAS MAKEING A POINT STILL ALL OF YOU GUYS THUG LIFE! ^-^**


End file.
